Beloved Puppet
by Scarlett Mayfair
Summary: A arte é eterna e o amor é efêmero. A dor da culpa o acompanharia pela "eternidade". Fic conjunta com a Luh-sama. ::SASORI x INO x DEIDARA::


**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto Masashi.

**Autoras:** Scarlett Mayfair e Brighit K.

**Música:** Feel for you - Nightwish

**Gênero:** Tragédia

**Classificação:** 14 anos

**One-shot:** Sasori x Ino x Deidara

**Capa:** no meu perfil

* * *

**BELOVED PUPPET  
**

**

* * *

**

_You were my first love  
__**(Você foi o meu primeiro amor)**_

_The earth moving under me  
__**(A terra se movendo sob mim)**_

_Bedroom scent, beauty ardent  
__**(Cheiro do quarto, beleza ardente)**_

_Distant shiver, heaven sent  
__**(Tremor distante, aos céus enviado)**_

O ruivo estava jogado em uma cadeira com as vestes úmidas, tomando sua segunda garrafa de absinto. A bebida alucinógena não surtia um efeito tão danoso em seu corpo de marionete. O desespero era evidente em seu rosto, espessas lágrimas rolavam no que um dia foi a face fria e imutável de Akasuna no Sasori. As paredes, antes alvas e limpas, agora estavam manchadas, resultado de vários copos lançados em ataques de fúria, como se o líquido contido em cada um pudesse lavar a culpa do que ali aconteceu. Nem mesmo as belas obras de Monet escaparam, não deixando o menor vestígio da beleza de seus jardins para trás. Já não era mais o mesmo quarto que alugara dias atrás.

O rapaz levantou-se da cadeira, derrubando a garrafa já vazia. Aproximou-se de uma cama situada no centro do cômodo. Em meio aos lençóis impregnados de sangue, sua obra-prima repousava em seu sono eterno.

Sentou-se ao lado do leito para melhor admirar a mulher provocante, cuja beleza chocaria até Courbet. As melenas douradas cascateavam sobre o leito escarlate. Buscou o alegre brilho de outrora nos orbes celestes, sem êxito.

_I'm the snow on your lips  
__**(Eu sou o gelo nos seus lábios)**_

_The freezing taste, the silvery sip  
__**(O gosto congelado, tomando devagar um gole prateado)**_

_I'm the breath on your hair  
__**(Eu sou o vento nos seus cabelos)**_

_The endless nightmare, devil's lair  
__**( O pesadelo infinito, a cova do diabo)**_

_Only so many times  
__**(Somente algumas vezes)**_

_I can say I long for you  
__**(Eu posso dizer: Eu esperei por você)**_

Ouviu batidas frenéticas na porta, caminhando até ela na velocidade permitida por sua _embriaguez_. Atendeu o inconveniente visitante, deixando-o chocado ao ver o estado do local.

- Sasori-danna, o que aconteceu aqui? - indagou o loiro com olhos arregalados, antes de entrar no cômodo.

- Entre Deidara, venha contemplar a arte eterna - ria, chamando o jovem com uma das mãos. O rapaz hesitou por um instante, entrando lentamente segundos depois.

A primeira coisa que chamou sua atenção foram as manchas vermelhas no chão ao lado da , subiu seu olhar, encontrando uma cena que o sufocou: Ino, a protagonista dos seus sonhos mais secretos, transformada em marionete.

Não era segredo nem para Sasori o amor que o loiro tinha pela moça. Presenciou vários momentos da loira com o mestre, inclusive se rendendo ao pecado da carne. Entretanto, só sabia lamentar e idealizar seu amor platônico, esgueirando-se pelos cantos como uma alma condenada, torturando-se ao observar o relacionamento dos dois. Arrependia-se por ter ajudado o ruivo a seqüestrar a kunoichi de Konoha.

Ele sim a amava de verdade. Talvez Ino estivesse viva se houvesse ficado com Deidara. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde aquilo aconteceria. A fúria tomou conta de seu corpo, o rosto ficava cada vez mais ruborizado e a respiração descompassada, não demorando para que os orbes azuis ficassem marejados.

Desde o momento em que o mestre a capturara, sabia que sua intenção era adicionar a loira à sua coleção. Um sentimento de culpa o invadiu, pois poderia ter feito algo para evitar a catástrofe.

- O que significa isso! - gritou entre soluços.

Sasori apenas ignorou os gritos do parceiro, sua mente estava turva pelo álcool ingerido – o qual também limitava seus movimentos. Voltou a sentar na mesma cadeira, atordoado – sentou-se para evitar uma queda. Não que fosse se machucar, mas sabia que, caso caísse, não saberia levantar sozinho. Quanto ao loiro, ao julgar por sua reação, não o ajudaria. Ficou sentado lá, de cabeça baixa, mirando um ponto qualquer no chão. Não tinha coragem de encarar o parceiro.

_The lily among the thorns  
**(O lírio entre os espinhos)**_

_The prey among the wolves  
**(A presa entre os lobos)**_

_Someday, I will feed a snake  
**(Qualquer dia, alimentarei uma cobra)**_

_Drink her venom, stay awake  
**(Beberei seu veneno, ficarei acordado)**_

_With time all pain will fade  
**(Com o tempo toda a dor vai cessar)**_

_Through your memory I will wade  
**(Através da sua memória eu raramente prosseguirei com dificuldade)**_

Sentia vergonha de si mesmo. Nem ao menos ousava responder a todas as acusações que Deidara jogava, aos gritos, contra ele. Sabia que eram verdadeiras.

- Como pôde fazer isso, un? Ela o amava! Por que, Danna? Por quê! - puxava os próprios cabelos.

Sasori se lembrara exatamente o porquê: vingança. O mesmo motivo que causara a morte de Itachi. Capturou a bela loira apenas para se vingar da kunoichi de cabelos róseos, pelo que fizera às suas preciosas marionetes. E que forma melhor de se vingar se não roubando-lhe algo igualmente importante?

Ao olhar para a figura sobre a cama, começou a se lembrar do quão angelical sempre fora sua amada. Por maior que fosse seu desprezo, lá estava ela, sempre sorrindo e se entregando, sem maiores exigências.

_Barely cold in her grave  
__**(Raro frio em meu túmulo)**_

_Barely warm in my bed  
__**(Raro calor em minha cama)**_

_Settling for a draw tonight  
__**( Prontificar-se para desenhar hoje à noite)**_

_Puppet girl, your strings are mine  
__**(Menina marionete, suas cordas me pertencem)**_

Foi como se só naquele instante percebesse a importância da jovem em sua vida. Ouvir sua voz ecoar pelas paredes, sempre alegre e tão cheia de vida... Era como se aquela voz preenchesse o vazio de sua semi-vida.

Ignorando completamente a presença de Deidara, caminhou até a cama, deitando-se ao lado do seu anjo adormecido. Deidara ficou atônito com a cena, que muito se assemelhava a uma tragédia grega.

Permaneceram afundados em um silêncio sepulcral por vários minutos. Sasori virou seu rosto para poder ver Deidara e pedir um último favor.

- Deidara, sei o quanto deve estar me odiando - falou com certa dificuldade -, mas eu te peço que tire este último sopro humano que há em mim, para que eu me torne definitivamente uma marionete.

Deidara ficou surpreso diante de tal pedido.

- Mas Danna...

- Por favor... - insistiu.

- Posso saber o motivo?

- Para amenizar a dor do meu mais terrível erro - balbuciou. - A arte é eterna, mas o amor é efêmero. - Deidara não entendeu o real sentido daquelas palavras. - Torne nosso amor uma arte, para ele seja eterno.

- Amor? - Deidara repetiu, indignado. - Você a matou! - gritou. - Como pode chamar isso de amor! - Sasori o olhou com espanto.

_This one is for you for you  
**(Isso é para você, para você)**_

_Only for you  
**(Só para você)**_

_Just give in to it never think again  
**(Renda-se a ele e nunca pense novamente)**_

_I feel for you  
**(Eu sinto por você)**_

- Você não entende nada. É muito estúpido - respondeu o ruivo. - Nem mesmo sobre arte você consegue entender.

- Arte? - ironizou, soltando uma gargalhada. - Sua maldita arte a matou! E você vem dizer que eu não entendo? - os olhos avermelhados deixavam evidente o seu rancor. Sasori se calou. - Pois saiba, danna, fique com seu tormento. Use a _eternidade_ para refletir sobre o que fez - o loiro se virou para ir embora.

- Deidara... - o loiro parou de andar. - Desculpe-me.

- Sasori, eu tenho pena de você - pela primeira vez tratou o ruivo sem floreios, sem chamá-lo de _danna_.

- Não vai me fazer esse favor?

- Espero que reflita bastante sobre o que fez - com isso, passou a mão na maçaneta e abandonou o local.

Sasori apenas continuou lá, deitado, abraçando a sua mais perfeita obra. Perdeu sua amada e seu amigo, os loiros que marcaram sua vida. Sua parte humana sentia a dor da perda, como se mil katanas perfurassem seu corpo.

A arte era eterna e o amor era efêmero. A culpa transformava um curto espaço de tempo em uma eternidade.

Após dias de martírio, recolheu a sua mais preciosa marionete. Usou-a somente para concluir sua vingança contra Sakura. Depois disso, guardou-a para nunca mais voltar a usá-la. Não suportava ver os vestígios daquela que tanto amou.

A dor da culpa o acompanharia pela _eternidade_. A lembrança dos beijos e carícias o atormentava, enquanto apenas aguardava pacificamente um emissário da morte, alguém piedoso o bastante para arrancar o fardo que se tornara sua vida. Uma vida solitária, tendo como companhia apenas a marionete de quem um dia foi sua amada: Ino.

• **FIM** •

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado dessa oneshot _se vira nas duas horas_. :P**

**Foi um prazer escrever com a Luh, espero que tenhamos mais oportunidades.**

**Kisses e mandem reviews. ;)**


End file.
